


Daddy and his Baby Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [554]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Hi, if you're taking prompts I was hoping that maybe you could write a sastiel daddy kink with daddy Cas and baby boy Sam. Thank you oh wonderfulest of writers!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Cas watched as Sam’s face morphed into pure bliss, as he crooked his fingers to rub against Sam’s sweet spot, making the man whine softly in pleasure.

“Daddy…Daddy, feels so good.” Sam moaned. “Daaa-aaddy…..”

Cas smiled, twisting his fingers again and Sam cried out.

“Daddy, wanna touch m'self.” Sam whimpered, hip thrusting upwards as his cock stood up proudly, pre-come beading at the slit.

“Daddy will take care of your cock, Sam.” Cas murmured, spreading the fingers inside of Sam, nailing Sam’s prostate roughly.

“Daddy!”

Cas lowered his head to Sam’s cock, taking the cockhead in his mouth, sucking softly, and Sam moaned.

“Daddy, feels good, Daddy.” Sam’s hips thrust up.

Cas started humming, and he sunk down on Sam’s cock.

“Daddy!” Sam cried out. Cas worked his mouth on Sam’s cock and his fingers in Sam’s ass.

Sam’s fingers and toes curled in the sheets underneath his body, while he cried out and moaned for Cas, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes from the bliss running through his body.

Cas popped off of Sam’s cock, licking his lips and grinning.

“Is my baby boy enjoying this?” Cas asked.

“Yes Daddy. Love it so much.”

“I’m glad, Sam.” Cas murmured softly, before he sank back down on Sam’s cock, making the Winchester moan.


End file.
